clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Syrup Chronicles: The Fellowship of the Pancake
The Syrup Chronicles: The Fellowship of the Pancake is the second book in The Syrup Chronicles series. The Fellowship of the Pancake is written by William T. W. Penguin. Based on a True Story. BOOK 2: FELLOWSHIP OF THE PANCAKE Willy is a normal penguin from Club Penguin who's usually doing the detective work, but when a syrup shortage hits the island, he'll go out to find why, and in doing so, will find out who he really is. Prologue: Breakfast Time Willy the Penguin sets out to find out why Club Penguin's out of syrup and along the way, meets Steven Dennis Worth, Esquire, loses contact with him, ends up on an uncharted island, and heads into the Darktonian Realm. (Read The Syrup Chronicles: Waffles and French Toast to fully understand the story so far.) Chapter 1: Heading West "This place gives me the creeps." I said as me and Denno Senshi were walking. "Yeah, it gives off some creepy vibes." agreed Denno. "Hey, what's that up ahead?" It was a small village that looked pretty run-down. "Probably a camp for Darktan's army men. Well, one of them a least." "Great. We have to go through an army of creepy evil dudes." I complained as we started walkign towards it. "Aw don't be such a baby. They won't hurt ya. I mean, they weren't guarding the front entrance of the realm. They're pretty much idoits." "Wonderful." Just as we got into the village, a couple Doom Knights ran right in front of us. "HALT!" shouted a Doom Knight. "What do you want?" asked Denno, clearly unafraid, as opposed to me, as I was shaking all over. "We want you gone!" said another knight. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." said a cool Denno. Just then, I saw an amazing feat. Denno shot a huge burst of light from his hands, making the Doom Knights disappear. "Whoa," I said. "Where'd you learn that?" I asked him. "I'll tell you later." Denno didn't look as collected as before. "Why don't you tell me on the way to the Estate?" I asked smoothly as he began to tell me. Chapter 2: That Fateful Day "Well Willy, I can't lie to you." Denno said as he began to tell his story. "It all started when I was about eight years old. I was practicing my Card Jitsu under the guide of my grandfather, Sensi. Then, a dark storm cloud came upon us. I was really scared. Then, a mysterious figure came down, he claimed to be Darktan, then he asked me to join him without saying why. I said no, and he gave me a Doom Weed. He said that it would give me powers beyond recognition. Then, to encourge me to eat it, he gave me some of his power. I felt powerful, but I didn't know what to do with the Doom Weed. After weeks and weeks, I finally decided to eat it, without seeking adivce from Sensi first. But, I was too good for the weed to completely turn me into a power hungry fool. Instead, I got the power of light. I knew that a Chosen One had the power to control light, so when I old enough, I left Sensi and traveled to find Luce, otherwise known as the Chosen One. She taught me how to control my power, and soon enough, I was one of the most powerful penguins in all of the USA. I finally went to a coffee shop, confidant with my new found controled powers. And that's where I met Ford Car. And ever since the media found out about my status, they all wanted to get an interview or picture, so I said good bye to Ford Car, and headed up into the mountains of Trans-Antarctica to train some more. And that, my friend, is where you found me." said Denno. "Talk about crazy." I said. "Believe me, it was harder than you think." Denno replied as we grew closer to the Estate. Chapter 3: Five for Fighting "Well Willy," said Denno, "This is it." We were at the front gates of the Estate. "Nice knowing you." I said. "Nice knowing you too." "Well, well, well," said an Abyss Knight. "If it isn't two good looking penguins." "Yep," said a Doom Knight. "They look not evil all right." "Yep, I guess we're gonna have to get ird of them." "Not if I get rid of YOU first" said Denno as he blasted light to both knights. "Well, that was easy." I said. "Yeah. Light always wins over darkness. Remember that." said Denno as he pushed open the gates. "All right Willy, that was the easy part. Dark Archons are always roaming the hallways of this place." When we were in, we had to be very stealthy. That's when we ra into a Dark Archon. "No problem." said Denno as he used light to defeat darkness. he kept blasting light until we reached the Ballroom. "All right Willy, I bet the Conclave of Doom is in there, so I want you to be the distraction. "All right, I'm good at that." I said as I put on a lei and hula skirt. I walked in. Sure enough, The Conclave of Doom was in there, plotting their next attack. "Who the heck is that?" asked Herbert Horror. "Some weird kid." replied WitchyPenguin. "Me make toast." said Robo-Gary. "Ahem, I have something to present to you." I said as I pulled out a boom box and pushed play to make Hawaiian music play. "I shall now do the Hula." After a few minutes of the hula and up-beat music, the trio screamed and ran for their lives. "Works every time." I said as I put my hat and hoodie back on. "Nice work Willy." Denno thanked me. "No problem, but now we have to find Darktan." "Now THAT'S going to be a problem." Denno said. I nodded in agreement. Chapter 4: The Dark Side of Breakfast We were both scared as we walked to the Throne Room. "Ready?" Denno asked me. "Sure. You?" "Yeah." We pushed open the door. Darktan wasn't there. "Where is he?" asked Denno. "Hey, look at that note over there." "Hmm, it says that Darktan went to the Dry-Cleaners." Denno said as he read the note. "Dry Cleaners? Isn't this supposed to all evil?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" asked Denno. "I mean dry-cleaning? That's not so evil." "Good point." said Denno as a dark figure began rising behind him. "HOW DARE YOU READ MY PERSONAL NOTES!" shouted an angry voice. 'Uh, Denno," I began to say. "Yeah?" "I think Darktan's behind you." Denno turned, and sure enough, Darktan was standing there, with all his evilness. "YOU TWO SHALL BOTH BE SENTENCED TO MY DUNGEON. YOU, FOR READING MY PEROSNAL LETERS TO MY STAFF, AND YOU FOR BEING HIS- What's the word I'm looking for?" "Sidekick?" I suggested. "Oh yes that's it. NOW OFF TO THE DUNGEON WITH YOU TWO." demanded Darktan. "No way Darky!" said a cleary nervous Denno. "Prepare for the most unpleasent light blasting of your life!" shouted Denno as he shot out light. Of course Darktan dodged it. "Now now Denno, have you forgotten that I''' am the one who gave you your power?" "Your messing with my mind!" "What a clever penguin." laughed Darktan. "NO! Not the-" "Yes. My trademarked laugh." "NOOOOOOOOOO! It's too evil!" Denno was on ground now, in fetile postion. "And I'M the baby?" I asked him. "Now boy, come with me to my dungeon." "Over my dead body!" I shouted as I thought up a plan. Then I thought of a plan, and thought it up quick, too. "Hey Darktan," I said. "What?" "There's a flying Ice Cream truck about to crush you!" When Darktan looked up, I grabbed the Shadow Amulet from his neck. (Which was weird because in all of the pictures I've seen of him, his amulet was nowhere to be found.) When he looked back up, I was gone. "Aw, I don't need him. He's not even that powerful." said Darktan as he dragged Denno to his dungeon. "I have to get Denno back from there." I said to myself. "I think he plays POLKA music in there. Oh, I better be quick about this!" Then, I ran out only to find a wonderful surprise. Chapter 5: A Wonderful Surprise When I got outside, I was thinking on what to do about Denno Senshi, when a jet-ski came out of behind the mountains, carrying Steven and Explorer! "Hey Will, what's up?" asked Explorer. "Let's just say a lot." I answered. "But how is Steven alive? I lost him after we went throguh Weddell." "Well Will, Steve here landed in Freezeland, and traveled back to South Pole City and found me, and told me what happened, so I hooked him up with a ride here." "Yep Will, I'm here to stay." "Cool. See ya Explorer." "See ya Will," and with that, he was gone. "What a nice guy." I said. "So Will, you really ought to tell me what happened while I was gone. And so I told the tale. Soon enough, Steve and I were having stake out outside Darktan's Estate. "Do you see anything?" "Nope." "Me niether." "Great." "Wait, Steve, how are you holding binoculars if you don't have arms?" "I have no idea." I decided right then Steven Dennis Worth, Esquire and this book were both pretty weird. Chapter 6: Hiding Out After a minutes of staking out, Steve and I sneaked into the Estate. As we went down into the dungeon, we started to hear moaning, and polka music. "Man, it's worse than I thought." I wispered to Steven as we decended. "Look at all these agents." Steve pointed out. Itw as true. Polka music was playing, the agents looked annoyed and hungry. "They're so skinny too. He must starve them." I said. "Yeah, this place is giving me the heebie-jeebies. Just find your friend let's get out of here." Steven was cleary scared. "Willy? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice. "Denno Senshi? There you are!" I said as Steven handed me a screw driver. "Where'd you get this?" I asked him. "I know a guy." After releasing Denno, us three ran out as soon as possible, but not without my pressing the "free all" button. "Now why would he put a free all button in here?" I asked. "No time!" Then Steven, Denno and I ran for it. The dungeon exploded. "That's why." said Denno. Chapter 7: The Seventh Chapter As we were walking, us trhee didn't know what to do. Well, we don't know where to go," said Denno. "And we don't know where Darktan is," said Steven. That's when I remembered I had the shadow amulet in my pocket. We were bored and tired. "Wanna just end the chapter now?" asked Denno. "Nah. This'll excite things up. I have The Shadow Amulet." "No way! Let me see that." Steven said. "Whoa." "Yeah, but I don't know what to do with it." Then, a bright light came upon us. "Excuse me, but did you say that you have the shadow amulet?" asked the light. "Uh, yes?" I said. "Excellent." "Now, who are you?" asked Steven. A penguin stepped out of the light. "I am Luce. The Chosen One." Chapter 8: The Chosen One "Whoa." That's all we could say. "W-w-why are you he-e-ere?" asked Steven. "Because dear puffle, I am here to stop Darktan and his evil plan." I was surprised Steven didn't flip out on her. I guess he has more pride than that. "What evil plan?" asked Denno. "Darktan wants to take all the syrup of all the USA and fuse it with The Shadow Amulet and become the most powerful and evil being alive, and then take over the world." "Even where the peoples live?!" asked Steven. "Yes Steven." "How do you know my name?" "I know everbody's name. I am the Chosen One after all." "But wait, how does syrup make the amulet even more powerful?" I asked her. "Well Willy, syrup has a special power. It has an extremely good taste, so it if one has enough of it, one becomes corrupt." Luce explained. "I see." "And so we must stop him." "Wait," Steven said. "Don't you and Denno have enough power that if you combine them, defeating Darktan should be a snap." "I'm afraid it's not that easy Steven. Darktan has the power of darkness. Light is good and pure, while darkness is stronger and more corrupt. We wouldn't stand a chance against him if he had the amulet. But your friend has it, so I guess we have half a chance." explained Luce. "Well c'mon, we're not gonna get anyway where standing here." said Denno. And so we bagan our journey to defeat Darktan and get the syrup back. Chapter 9: Battle with the Conclave of Doom As we grew closer to the Estate, I could see that Luce was as calm as ever. Then, I saw it. The Conclave of Doom was there. "So, where you heading?" asked Herbert Horror. "They're probably going to try to defeat our leader!" responded WitchyPenguin. "Me like chicken." said Robo-Gary. "All right Doom trio, bring it." said a confidant Denno. "Getting cocky, eh?" said Herbert Horror. "I'll show you!" shouted Herbert shouted s he used The Candles of of Nightmares. Denno used his light blasting attack to repel it and sent WitchyPenguin flying in the process. Robo-Gary used Twin-Lasers and Luce repeled THAT and sent the two other members of the Conclave of Doom flying. "Piece of cake." said Luce and Denno at the same time. Steven and I were just standing there the whole time wondering what we could do. We looked at each other. We both knew we were ordinary and we probably wouldn't acomplish much during this adventure. Chapter 10: The Final Battle Clap, clap, clap. That's what we heard after the Conclave of Doom was defeated. "Well done." said a very calm Darktan. "You've managed to get rid of my minions. Now, I must get rid of YOU." Now he sounded angry. "You've ruined all my plans! One of you took my amulet! Give it back! I SAID GIVE IT BACK!" Demanded a now VERY angry Darktan. "Willy, you better run. You have the amulet. He'll rip you in half when he finds ou you took it." wispered Denno. "No. He won't. I'm staying." I stated. "Suite yourself." "Now you must all be turned to the dark side!" shouted Darktan. "No way!" shouted back Denno and Luce. Then, a full out war began. Steven and I ducked behind a bush of Doom Weeds. Blasts of darkness and light were everywhere. After long hours of fighting, both sides were tired. "You fight well," commented Denno. "Then you won't mind if I turn the boy into fried chicken?" asked Darktan as he began to store up power. I got up and ran. But it was too late. Darktan missed my chest, but hit my flippers. I was stuck on the ground. "Now say night-night boy." said a cleary aggravated Darktan. "NOOOOO!" shouted Denno as I saw my life flashing before my eyes. But right when Darktan was about to blast darkness at me, Denno blasted the darkness with light. Luce had me hand her the amulet. She used her light amulet with Darktan's shadow amulet. They created a spark. Darktan and Denno were still repeling each other when Luce went into the middle and used the light against the darkness and the darkness against the light. But it was too much. Darktan, Luce and Denno all disappeared. It was smoking where it all had taken place. "They gave their lives for us," Steven said. "No. They're still alive." "How do you know?" "Everybody lives through these things. Trust me." And so Steven and I began the long trek home. Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End "As soon as we got to South Pole City, we went into the capital building. We told all the delegates about what happened, and we both got medals of honor and fresh hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. Explorer was the most impressed. "Way to go hot-shot." Explorer said to me. "Yeah, but at what cost?" "Just like you said in the last chapter, they lived. They always do." Explorer patted me on the back an went to join the others. Then Steven came up to me. "Hey Will, wanna go get a pizza?" "Sure. It might make me feel better." And so we said good-bye to the delegates and went to a pizza parlor. After eating, Steven said he had to go. "Well Steve, it's been nice knowing you." "It's been fun." And so Steven and I parted ways, him to roam around the USA more, and me to Club Penguin. When I came home, all the syrup was there, and everyone was cheering. Everybody in town picked me up and started to carry me. Life is good. Life is good. I thought to myself as I was carryed out into the sunset. '''The End Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories